Menstrual fluid and urine have different fluid insult physio-chemical properties (e.g., viscosity, fluid dynamics, etc.), volumes, and absorption rates. For example, menstrual flow typically consists of two patterns. The first pattern is “trickle” flow, which varies from 0.1 to 2 ml per hour. The second pattern is “gush” flow which varies from 2-3 ml but can be up to 5 ml. Typical gush rates are from ˜0.5-2 ml/sec. Gush flow can result from an accumulation of menses pooling in the vagina which may then exit the body upon a change in position, such as a transition from sitting to standing. For consumers who suffer from urinary incontinence, urine voiding consists of two general types: stress urinary incontinence (SUI) and urge urinary incontinence (UUI). SUI is caused by high pressure on the bladder induced by coughing, sneezing, laughing, bending, etc., and can result in a high flow rate though at a smaller urine volume that that associated with UUI. UUI can result in a full bladder release, though at a lower flow rate than that associated with SUI. Spreading occurs when fluid moves along the body or when fluid is trapped in the interface between the wearer's body and the adult absorbent article. This can be uncomfortable for a wearer, can lead to feelings of uncleanliness and insecurity, or lead to embarrassing leaks. There is a desire to minimize spreading of urine or menstrual fluid.
Desirably, an adult absorbent article should maintain contact with and conform as closely as possible to a wearer's body. Such a body-conforming capability may increase the effectiveness of the adult absorbent article by reducing the possibility that menses, urine, or the like will spread, or travel along the wearer's body rather than into the adult absorbent. However, adult absorbent articles on the market do not address body shape or size or close fit beyond a choice of two or three lengths. Available adult absorbent articles are generally designed and marketed based upon the absorbency level of the product (e.g., light liner, regular pad, heavy pad), features (e.g., wings or no wings, regular or long length, scented or unscented) or the time of day or length of time the product is expected to be used (e.g., overnight pads). There is a need for adult absorbent articles which conform well to various wearers' bodies. There is a need for adult absorbent articles which provide a close fit such that spreading of urine and/or menstrual fluid is reduced or eliminated.
While there is a wide range of body shapes and sizes among women, available products do not reflect this wide range; rather, absorbent articles available today follow a one-size-fits-all (or even one-size-fits-small) approach. Yet, body mass index (BMI) is on the rise globally for both men and women. In the U.S. alone, more than ⅓ of adult females are now considered obese (BMI>30). This has changed significantly over the past 30 years; in 1980 only about 16% of U.S. adult females were obese. Today's absorbent articles struggle to deliver superior protection for larger women (relative to smaller women). There is a lack of recognition and understanding of this issue by adult absorbent article manufacturers. Accordingly, there is a need to develop adult absorbent articles for a variety body shapes such that there is improved contact between skin and the adult absorbent article to reduce the occurrence of spreading. There is a need for adult absorbent articles which are designed for wearers based on their BMI. There is a need to communicate to wearers the benefits of such customized adult absorbent articles in an easy-to-understand manner (e.g., some women may not understand what BMI is or know their BMI number) which is not off-putting (e.g., without stigmatizing or embarrassing women based on their BMI).
These are all objects of the present invention; embodiments of the present invention may combine various objects mentioned. A particular embodiment may, but need not, embody every object of the invention.